


Dawn of the Final Year

by DreamPanReina



Series: TsukiHina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina
Summary: Thinking about all three of his (Kei's) teammates and his conflicted feelings for them left him weary. While it was easier to think about his relationship with Tadashi, thinking about his relationships with the other two (his friends?) gave him a headache every time. Recently however, thoughts about one of them started to weigh down on him the most.*TsukiHina Week Day 1: Third Year
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiHina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Dawn of the Final Year

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off TsukiHina week with OT4 propaganda heavily centered around TsukiHina because why not.

There was a chill in the air still, Kei lamented. He had taken with him the thickest jacket he owned even though it was April already. With the new month came his first day as a third year at Karasuno and for the first time, he found himself alone on the way to school. Tadashi had gone ahead of him, determined to reach the gym before the chaotic duo could.

_“I want to make a good first impression with the first years,” Tadashi had insisted yesterday with an eager smile._

_“Good luck,” he wished him._

_Catching up to Hinata and Kageyama was nearly impossible._

Second year was a time of immense growth for all of them. Even Hinata, ever the loose cannon, had grown to be dependable on the court having developed all of his bases. And despite the hard-work Kei had put into his own growth, it didn’t feel like enough. Everyone stood countless steps ahead of him on the court, even Tadashi who had already decided that he wouldn't pursue a pro-player career after high school.

_"I want to take you all to Nationals again," Tadashi told him earlier this year after being voted captain. "To show the world how amazing all three of you are. For your debut into the pro-volleyball league."_

_Assuming I can make it,_ Kei thought reluctantly.

The club room was open but empty when he made it inside except for his teammates' belongings strewn around. He recognized Tadashi's green school bag in his usual spot along with Kageyama's and Hinata's next to it. They should be in the gym already. With another sigh, Kei set down his own things to get ready for practice.

Thinking about all three of his teammates and his conflicted feelings for them left him weary. While it was easier to think about his relationship with Tadashi, thinking about his relationships with the other two (his friends?) gave him a headache every time. Recently however, thoughts about one of them started to weigh down on him the most.

The end of third year was already looming too quickly for him. He knew where he stood in his future with Tadashi but he was also aware of where he stood with Hinata. He couldn’t get that day early in their second year out of his head.

_"Are you serious about switching over to beach?"_

_Hinata had blinked at him incredulously. "What, like I'd go all the way to **Brazil** on a whim?"_

_"Uh-huh," Kei answered wryly. "Just wanted to be sure your impulsive idiocy hadn't grabbed the wheel and started driving again."_

_Hinata huffed, "Geez! What is it with you and Kageyama? Will you die if you don't say anything snarky every three minutes?"_

_Kei took great offence to that and sneered. "I am **not** like him, thanks."_

_Then there was that terrifying look in Hinata's eyes. The way his eyes flickered and blazed with determination never ceased to scare and amaze him. It affected him all the more so when it was directed at him._

_" **I'm going.** And I'm serious." His tone was resolute. "Because I can't win on my own."_

_"..."_

_It wasn't the first time Hinata left him speechless and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. Instead Kei remained pensive, watching Hinata as he realized this unforgiving force of nature that burst into his life was leaving as quickly as it arrived. And there was a time in his life where he would have been glad about it. Now he wasn't so sure._

The walk towards the gym didn't feel significant or melancholic to Kei. But when he walked inside and saw the three most important people in his life that his chest was laden with emotion.

Their seniors were gone and they left the court feeling strangely hollow. Tadashi and Kageyama were huddled by the storage closet, quietly making quick work of unfurling the net. The only sound echoing in the room was the sound of a single volleyball smacking into the wall.

A shock of red hair flashed from the corner of Kei's eyes as he turned towards it. Restless as ever Hinata was practicing his spikes against the wall using his own volleyball, now visibly worn from years of training. He should really get a new one, Kei berated inwardly. The most notable changes in Hinata were his strength and the way he carried himself now with more confidence. Also his hair had grown past the nape of his neck, looking silkier rather than fluffy. It was unsuitable for the sport but Kei found he couldn't berate him for it.

Steadying the ball, this impossible person turned to face him and graced Kei with a beaming smile.

"Tsukishima!" he greeted.

Kei could only respond with a nod as Hinata approached him with volleyball in hand. His smile didn't diminish one bit.

Right to the point, Hinata didn't bother greeting him and said: "First thing I want to focus on this year is getting past difficult blockers! So Tsukishima, I want you to block for me first thing every day! No exceptions!"

Kei blinked, stunned. "Huh?"

Hinata held his volleyball up towards him, his eyes shining with excitement.

"If you thought you'd get out of practicing with me, then _you're wrong_. Captain and Kageyama can take care of the juniors while you and I practice," he said.

It took Kei a few seconds to shake off his stupor before smirking back at Hinata.

He teased, "I'm pretty sure you need a setter to spike past blockers."

Hinata pouted, dismissively waving a hand at him. " _Details_. Now, will you block for me or not?"

It took all of Kei's self-restraint to keep his smirk from softening into a smile.

Tadashi yelled out from across the court, kindly but strict. "Slow down! Nationals is still months away! We have more than enough time to practice!"

As always Tadashi was right. There was still a lot to do before Kei could worry about goodbyes. This was their year to win Nationals. And despite the fact that Hinata will leave to go halfway across the world in the near future, he was here right now demanding that Kei practice with him. He wasn't even asking; he was _demanding_.

His chest felt loads lighter as he sneered at Hinata. "You're on, shrimpy."

Hinata's expression gleamed with delight and it felt right when it was directed at him. This wasn't the time to worry about what life would be like in a future without Hinata Shouyou. Instead, he resolved to enjoy the sun while it was still shining for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @DreamPanReina to scream about TsukiHina!


End file.
